Joshua
Joshua (translated Jhosua in the Japanese version) is a wandering swordsman from Jehanna with a fervor for gambling. Joshua is met by Eirika and her group in Serafew where he is working as a mercenary on a job to kill Natasha. Natasha approaches Joshua to tell him about the emperor and his strange changes. Joshua seemingly does not care however and has a small bet with Natasha. She wins the bet and Joshua joins. In Eirika's route, he is revealed to be the Prince of Jehanna, who disappeared about ten years prior to the beginning of the story, abandoning both his mother, Ismaire, and his title so he could better learn about his people's needs and become worthy of the crown in his own eyes. During this time he worked with Caellach in a mercenary troop, and appears to have earned a penchant for stirring up trouble off the job. It is also mentioned in his supports with Artur that he has trouble fighting mages. He also shows a slight admiration for Gerik in their supports. He fits the Nabarl and Levn archetypes. While Natasha won the first bet between herself and Joshua, it is unsure if she actually "won", or if Joshua cheated. This is especially due to what Joshua says when Natasha asks him if he's serious about joining her: "I may cheat, but I never worm out of a bet. It's a rule of mine." During chapter 15. Joshua can, at the player's discretion, be made to fight Caellach. When the battle begins, Joshua and Caellach will reminisce on their time as mercenaries together. In Eirika's route Joshua then bluntly asks if Caellach kills his mother. Caellach confirms this, and says things like that happen in war and that grudges get in the way of work. Joshua sarcastically agrees and proclaims he is going to kill Caellach and that he should not hold it against him, which angers Caellach. In Ephraim's route, on the other hand, more detail is put into their time as mercenaries and Caellach's ambitions, where it is revealed that Caellach would always pick fights with Joshua, but still respected him. Caellach then attempts to goad Joshua over to his side, which he refuses. They then go to battle due to their opposing sides but seem to hold no ill will towards each other, unlike in Eirka's route. Personality Joshua is a very roguish, casual, and carefree person. He's also very cunning that he can cheat without getting noticed, although Gerik and Artur catch on. He believes in luck more than ability, and is carefree about his job, as shown in Serafew when he is sent to kill Natasha, he'd rather head back to the Arena. He's also slightly flirtious to girls escpecially Natasha. Joshua also noted to have feelings for Natasha which hinted in his first word to think her as 'beautiful' and his B Support when he tries to 'bet' her to fall for him, which she admits he won that bet later on. Despite his jovial and carefree attitude, Joshua is very loyal, genuinely kind, caring, calm, and composed in battlefield, as potrayed in his conversation with his mother that he felt deep guilt over leaving her. He shows the most kindness to girls. Enemy Death Quote"First the girl, now this. Today really isn't my lucky day." Death quote"I... I guess my luck finally ran out... Heh." Initial Stats *Lvl 5 *HP 24 *Str 8 *Skill 13 *Spd 14 *Luck 7 *Def 5 *Res 4 Promotion Gain Myrmidon to Swordmaster *HP +5 *Str +2 *Def +2 *Res +1 *+20% Crit Rate Myrmidon to Assassin *HP +3 *Str +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Silencer Skill (The % rate of this skill is half of the character crit rate,If crit rate =50%, this skill rate = 25%) Grow Rate *HP 80% *Str 35% *Skill 55% *Spd 55% *Luck 30% *Def 20% *Res 20% Overall The best defense for most Swordmasters is a good offense: what's dead can't hurt you. He should already be dodging a lot with his Speed, while Joshua tends to be more consistent statistically against Marisa, since Marisa has higher luck. If you level him up to 20 unpromoted and then promote him to Swordmaster and then get him to level 20 again he should max out Strength, Skill and Speed with his crit as 35. Joshua should be noted to have the highest Strength growth compared to all myrmidon character in the Fire Emblem titles for the GBA. Possible Endings Default ending: Joshua returned to Jehanna and ruled over it as king. His skills as a leader had grown great, and Jehanna flourished as never before. He never outgrew his love of travel and games of chance. Joshua and Natasha ending: When Joshua returned to Jehanna, he took Natasha as his bride and claimed the throne as its rightful heir. Natasha was the perfect companion, and together, they carried the mighty desert nation to great glory. Joshua and Marisa ending: Joshua returned to Jehanna with Marisa, where she pledged service to the crown and became the top swordfighter in the land. Joshua still loved games of chance, but when it came to Marisa, she was ever the winner. Joshua and Gerik ending: After the war, Joshua challenged Gerik to a duel in hopes of pressing him to move to Jehanna. The match ended in a tie, but Gerik was impressed by Joshua's swagger. From that day forward, Gerik never left Joshua's side. Other Supports *Artur *Gerik *Innes *L'Arachel Etymology Joshua is a Hebrew name meaning "Yahweh is salvation". After the death of Moses, Joshua became leader of the Israelites and led them to the Promised Land. He is most famous for bringing down the city of Jericho. A book in the Christian Bible named for him details his time as the Israelites' leader. He was of the tribe of Ephraim. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters